


Random Pieces

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>most are pwp xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

旅馆（巴尔特拉x罗贝托）  
  
准确来讲，Sergi Roberto是个名符其实的爱神。当某个人说出或者表现出愿意爱他和占有他的感情时，他就会毫无保留地把他的一切都献给那个人。虽是真挚，但也表明他太过投入，于是每次失恋都能让自己沦落到很难看的地步。  
  
巴尔特拉很讶异自己为什么一点也不觉得正跪在他面前帮他口交的罗贝托很淫荡，反而觉得他像世界上最圣洁的天使。那颗长了棕色卷发的脑袋缓慢地移动吞吐着，以至于巴尔特拉觉得自己稍微动一下加快速度都是对对方丧心病狂的染指。  
  
可是巴尔特拉的目的就是要来他妈的染指罗贝托。  
  
“我感觉还能再持续一会儿的，为什么你要我停下来？”罗贝托边擦嘴边抬起头问。  
  
“剩下的用来操你就够了，亲爱的Sergi。”他让罗贝托跪上床，把沾满润滑液的手绕到背后推进对方的后穴，看着他漂亮的面孔因为欲望逐渐变得迷乱了起来。罗贝托试着亲吻他，抚摸他，用尽一切办法讨好他，在被他品尝犹如融化的软糖般的舌头时胡乱呻吟。巴尔特拉觉得这真是有趣，如果这么做就表示他在向自己表达爱意，那他对以前的性伴侣很可能也是同一个样子。  
  
巴尔特拉说这就够了，罗贝托便乖乖躺下。黑发青年揉搓自己的性器，舔了舔对方发红的膝盖。  
  
“Marc，”罗贝托的呼吸急促了些，“能不能不要离开我。”  
  
他看着那张发红的脸觉得这想法真幼稚。打了一炮又不代表领了结婚证，况且领了之后也可以后悔。如果这种时候还那么患得患失的话那双方都不能好好享受了。  
  
“是的Sergi，我不会离开你，既然你选择了我带给你的这份痛。”巴尔特拉还是这么回答身下那个发春的少女，抱着他折起的大腿往他身体里抽动了起来。巴尔特拉的眼睛仿佛能让罗贝托入迷，他能从那里面看到自己凌乱不堪着，他的腰从发酸变成发麻，头也渐渐发昏，但手和腿却慢慢缠到巴尔特拉身上，他不知道自己脑子究竟还清不清醒了。当他的爱人在这张旅馆房间里的床上抱着他、撞击他时，他相信未来还会承受更多次来自这个人的拥抱和撞击。  
  
巴尔特拉在这具美丽的身体里高潮了，在罗贝托之后。把精液喷到他身上看起来很像某种亵渎，这让巴尔特拉后悔不堪，但对方还是很自然地抹了抹，爬起来说自己要去洗澡。  
  
这一切都是值得的，很有可能。他微笑着想。


	2. Chapter 2

白衬衫（特尔施特根x拉菲尼亚）

 

能跟自己的好朋友成为恋人是很微妙的事情，拉菲尼亚希望全世界有伴侣的人都能够体验一下。说起来也许一开始想超越朋友关系的人是他，但他可有几千几百个好朋友，又不知道“超越”与现在的区别是什么，怎样才能让那个德国人明白自己的心意。最后的摊牌拉菲尼亚只能哭哭啼啼地说反正你只能把我当成哥们儿吧，然后特尔施特根突然吻了他，再然后他们俩都抱怨着对方怎么不早点讲。

“以后你可不准再在我面前哭了，因为笑才是你应该有的表情。”

特尔施特根最喜欢拉菲尼亚身上所有未经雕琢的品质，哪怕没有一点是真正完美的，但那些东西铸造了原原本本的他。

尽管拉菲尼亚总是没事就喜欢跟他讲无聊笑话或者恶整他一番，但特尔施特根也有尝到很大甜头的时候。比如在巴西和德国的世界杯半决赛开赛前，他俩打赌说输了的那方要包下对方家一星期的所有家务，结果拉菲尼亚只好一脸苦逼地拿起抹布和拖把干活，不过他至少可以名正言顺地搬进特尔施特根的小套间住下。他们可以让嘴唇隔着淋浴流下的水贴紧，然后特尔施特根睁开眼说知不知道你的胡子湿透了有多好笑，让你看起来就像比我大十岁。拉菲尼亚拗不过他，跑到镜子前拿剃须刀，看见两根挨在一起的牙刷感到非常满足。

终于有一天特尔施特根也想到拉菲尼亚的住所看看。还好他选了拉菲尼亚的其他三个室友都不在的那天，因为内马尔曾经对这个更年轻的人说过“Marc能喜欢上你估计病的也不轻”，他可不想伤了和气。

“你穿成这样给我开门。”特尔施特根看到浑身只套着一件敞开的白衬衫的拉菲尼亚直接笑了出来。

“我穿内裤了，闭嘴。”拉菲尼亚回了个更夸张的笑并拉过他的手腕，“脱了鞋然后去我房间呆着。”

他们进了房间并排躺着，在这小小的空间里可以尽情地轻声密语，聊了很多以前的回忆，关于特尔施特根在德国的故事，那把竖在角落的拉菲尼亚的宝贝吉他和拳击套。不知聊到哪儿的时候，拉菲尼亚摸索着特尔施特根的腰，后者一下子翻了个身把他按在床上，衬衫遮不住的小麦色皮肤被影子又镀了层黑。

“你想现在做吗？”在特尔施特根眼中变得半黑半棕的拉菲尼亚扮了个鬼脸，“可是……唉我现在没有套。”

“不怕，我知道我们都很健康。”他听到德国人的暗示瞪大了眼睛：“宝贝，你可真够辣的。”

——那过程确实挺辣的。他们随便找了不知道什么东西代替润滑剂，然后拉菲尼亚就穿着那件白衬衫骑到特尔施特根胯上，很痛，痛得刻骨铭心。那个跟他肤色对比显明的衣服晃着特尔施特根的眼睛，金发青年在脑子里放慢对方上下摆动的动作和故作性感却反倒更能形容成可爱的表情，由衷地觉得这一切就是天作之合。

从此22岁的拉菲尼亚又做了件对不起他亲哥的事。一段时间前他把自己的性取向向蒂亚戈坦承，后者说无论怎样都好，跟其他男孩子做爱一定要做保护措施。拉菲尼亚瘫软在特尔施特根怀里想着，人一辈子不去冒险怎么能得到更好的东西，只要自己觉得那是对的他就没怕过。

特尔施特根说，你的白衬衫脏了。


	3. Chapter 3

投送怀抱（阿扎尔x德布劳内）

 

 

阿扎尔把他的男孩压在身下吻他的唇，不是甜腻的深吻，而是轻轻啄着，一下又一下。这让德布劳内的呼吸乃至想说的话全都变得断断续续，他用哼声向对方抗议，然后把阿扎尔推到了旁边躺着。

“你变得真没意思，以前明明很乖的。”阿扎尔皮笑肉不笑地说。

“没错，我不乖了。尤其跟你在床上的时候我肮脏又淫乱，你不喜欢吗？”德布劳内跨坐在他的大腿上，把T恤一路撩到腋下，凑过去舔吻阿扎尔的胸口。而他的手也没嫌着，一路游移到下方解开对方的裤子套弄。

这情况如果放在两三年前那个害羞内敛的德布劳内身上，阿扎尔一定会一拳把自己打醒。他觉得曼彻斯特这一站可能是德布劳内人生中一个巨大的转折，那些家伙给了他连自己都没有的东西，使他的职业生涯继续风生水起。他们两个都在成长成男人的路上，削磨着自己的不足，甚至口活和手活也从生涩变得娴熟。阿扎尔很早就意识到德布劳内已经不再是那个只会安静在一旁听着自己大笑着向分享任何琐事的男孩了——尽管他也很希望回到那段时光，而如果德布劳内找到了真正的自我……

喜欢，喜欢得要死了。

阿扎尔重新掌控了主导权。他欣慰自己把德布劳内压在墙上进入他的时候还能看到背上泛起的情色意味的淡粉色，这可能是他心中生姜男孩最可爱的地方了。被抽插了几次便顶到敏感点的德布劳内呻吟而出，他把手臂抵到墙上让燥热的体温下降，阴囊和臀瓣每次撞击发出的声音都是情欲的催强。阿扎尔的嘴划过他发热的耳垂，他能清晰地听见对方的喘息声，以致他有些想射出来，但刚想用手握住自己的阴茎时突然被阿扎尔抓住，翻了个身倒在床上。

“干什么……”德布劳内觉得他有些不解风情，不甘地眯起眼。而阿扎尔只是看着满脸通红的他扳开双腿继续插入：“没干什么，只是能随意控制你的身体让我觉得特别舒心。”

德布劳内撇撇嘴懒得跟他计较这些，显得自己很幼稚。然而刚来了点感觉，阿扎尔就揪住他的一头黄发跟他接吻，真正缠绵的一次，让刚才意犹未尽的德布劳内认真地吮吸他的唇瓣和舌根。他挺入得更用力了些，然后伸手握住了德布劳内的下体，把对方的吟叫全吞进了自己口中。他因缺氧气息变得胡乱起来，就跟他现在的大脑一样，但是阿扎尔看得挺乐在其中的，比利时万千球迷宠爱的德布劳内被自己弄得乱糟糟的样子。

 

“我跟你讲个笑话吧。”完事之后阿扎尔躺在床上对德布劳内说。

“好呀。”

德布劳内还是很专注地在听，然而讲完之后他嫌弃地戳了阿扎尔脑门：“没听出来哪里好笑。”

“不好笑也得笑！”阿扎尔没心没肺地勾住他脖子，“要不为什么你都跟我笑了这么多年了。”

可能因为他爱你吧。


End file.
